Spin The Bottle Twilight Style!
by RaNdOm CuLlEn KiD
Summary: I hope that you guys like this! I'm nervous and excited cause this is my first fanfic! So don't bruise me to bad! Enjoy! Oh and i forgot to mention that there is a lemon! - RaNdOm CuLlEn KiD BxE
1. Chapter 1

Spin The Bottle Twilight Style!

Inspired By: Twilight

Chapter 1

"Hey Bella" I heard Alice Say. "Hey when did you get here?" I said. "Wow! I have been standing behind you this whole time and you didn't notice!" She said. "No I didn't" I said.

"Well anyway I have a surprise for you when you come over tonight!"

"Ugh, Alice you know I hate surprises! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because its fun to torture in that way."

"No Alice its not."

"Yes it is." 

"No its not."

"Well yes it is, now I could go on and on with this all day, but your still coming!" she said.

"Fine but I'm not doing anything ridiculous!"

"Sure, I will see you later okay?"

"Fine"

"Bye"

"Bye"

_Great another fun night with Alice….._

"I can't wait"

…..._later that night……………………_

"Hello you guys how are you; I heard there was a surprise going on tonight……."

"Alice what surprise?" I heard my angel say.

"We are going to play spin the bottle!" Alice said.

"Oh." was all I could say…………..

"So Alice why are you doing this?" Edward asked.

"Because I thought we could use a little fun!" she said.

"Fine let's get this over with."

"I knew you would love this!"

"Ok so Bella is next to Emmett, Rosalie is next to Edward, and I'm next to Jasper, any questions?"

"No I think we have it."

Everyone said this at the same time.

Now me being Bella I had to laugh at this.

And of course everyone laughed at me.

"So," Alice said "We should get into place."

We did as we were told and in 5 minutes we we're ready to begin.

And all I could think is that this does not go by my standards of not doing anything ridiculous.

Alice spun the bottle and it was amazing!

_Alice and Emmett! This was going to be good!_

"Wow, I can't believe that now I have to kiss my baby sister! GREAT!" Emmett said.

We were all snickering.

So they went to stand at each other. And Jasper was glaring at Alice probably thinking why she chose this game, and Rosalie thinking I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

And so they kissed and boy did they kiss!

Maybe they are doing something we don't know about………..

They finally finished and they both looked ashamed. Serves her right for choosing this game.

Edward spun the bottle this time and it landed on him and Rosalie!

"Now that's funny!" I said out loud.

"I think we should playing this game." Edward said.

"Come on now, where would be the fun in that?" Alice said.

Now everyone was watching as they began to kiss, but it only lasted for 5 seconds and it was over. 

Edward: Thank god that's over!

Rosalie: Me to.

I felt kind of jealous; secretly I knew that Edward was better suited for her than me. I let that thought escape me because I didn't wasn't to think about it anymore.

By this time it was 11:00 and I was starting to fall asleep.

Rosalie spun the bottle and it was me and jasper!

I barely _knew_ him and now I have to kiss him! What will Alice do to me?

This is great.

Obviously Jasper saw the look on my face and sent a wave of calm into the air; I will have to thank him later.

I was so scared and the way Edward was looking at me right now I had a right to be scared.

Jasper and I walked up to the chair and he asked me if I was ready and I said yes, I just wanted to get this over with!

He moved closer to my face and I could feel myself blushing so bad right now, I almost wanted to run out of the room! But if I did something was going to happen.

Jasper kept moving closer and closer until we locked lips did I fell guilty, and this lasted for 3 seconds then he let go, my lips were tingling and I kept thinking that this was wrong but my, he was a good kisser! Nothing compared to what Edward did though.

I eventually fell down and considered it was time to go to bed, it was about 11:30 and the human was tired and had to sleep, but I never expected this……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward swooped me up bridal-style, obviously feeling that my stress, and set, me on the bed. He kissed me very passionately; maybe he thought my lips weren't his anymore.

Our tongues danced like a candles flame. All the while I kept thinking tat this gorgeous man was mine. I wish he wouldn't wait till marriage to let up his boundaries, he could have me and he knew it. It just seems like he's playing with my emotions.

He let me have some air, being that I was indeed breathless, and left me alone so I could change.

Tomorrow I would set my trap for him and Alice would help. For now I was tired and I needed sleep.

Edward woke me up with tender kisses. In 2 days I would be the one seducing him instead of the other way around.

I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got ready to go.

However, as I was getting undressed I felt like teasing.

So, I left the door open.

Edward came walking by.

Poor thing I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Bella, forgive me for staring and for this."

He ran into the bathroom, shut the door, and set me on the counter.

He was in between my legs rubbing them and kissing me on the lips.

He licked my lower lip, but remembers I was teasing.

I felt his pants start to bulge against my left thigh.

All of a sudden I pulled away, took the rest of my clothes off and went into the shower like nothing had happened.

I knew when we finally had sex it would be better that the first.

"Come on Bella don't leave me like this."

I saw the expression in his eyes, and I felt guilty.

Remember, though this was my game and I play by my own rules.

I got out, kissed him and nibbled on his ear.

Then, I went back to taking a shower. _I will have you soon enough,_ I thought.

**A/N hey guys I heard a few questions about whether this was a BxE story it is but there is a major plot to it. Very sinister! Any way I'm sorry I took so long I was helping another friend with her fanfic. So if you have any questions let me know and I will answer them during next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I went downstairs to find Alice waiting for me at the bottom.

"Did you see what was going to happen, Alice?"

"Yes!"

"Alright let's go."

"On my way." She said.

It had barely been 30 minutes and we we're already in Port Angeles.

"Onward to the mall!" Alice said with sheer determination.

We went into the mall and saw 10 lingerie stores.

I finally chose the one I wanted to in.

TRASHY LINGERIE

It read it in big red letters.

Alice and I went in and she went straight for the corsets.

I went to the bras and panties.

Alice picked up a blue and black one.

IT WAS GORGEOUS!

It was blue with a black ribbon in the back to tie it up and it also had a push-up bra on the inside.

Then she gave me some black lace underwear.

The corset had black trimming also.

"Alice it's beautiful."

"Edward is going to love it!" she said.

All I could was nod my head.

I also got a few panties with panties and a few matching bras.

I decided to go to the meadow to take the pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We finally got to the meadow and it was more beautiful than I could remember.

I put the lingerie on and we took some pictures. Then I put the bra and panties and took some more photos. Thank god Alice had photo shop.

We left the meadow and I went home to change.

Alice went back to the house to blur my face so Edward wouldn't see my face.

I went downstairs to make Charlie his dinner.

"Chicken Parmesan sounds good tonight." I said to myself.

It was about 10:00 and I decided to go to sleep.

I found Alice on my bed with the photos.

"Hey Alice," I said, "Can I see the photos.

"Sure!"

She was so excited and I was to!

"Alright it's time to black-mail him!" she said.

Alice left my room to finish her duty.

Edward came in my window about 10 minutes after Alice left.

"Was Alice here?" he asked.

"Yes she was" I said with trying to the excitement in my voice.

"Why?" God, why does he ask so many questions?

"Girl stuff" I responded.

Edward changed the subject just then. "Alice has been blocking her mind from me. Do you know why?"

_Of course I know why. Why would I tell you? It would ruin the surprise! _I thought.

"Nope I have no idea."

I hated lying to him but it would pay out in the end.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh." Was all he could say.

"I'm going to take a shower." I pronounced. As soon as I said that I felt very awkward. Edward nodded and said to hurry back.

I went into the shower and I was so excited that I had cut myself with my razor.

"Shoot" I muttered.

Someone opened the door and I looked to see Edward there.

OH MY GOD.

"Bella, what happened? I smelled your blood."

"Edward why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine don't you realize I'm naked!"

"Yes, I see that."

I instantly covered my self up. I was so embarrassed.

"Don't be self-conscious, love."

I can't help it."

"Look" he said, "I love you very and if you're going to marry me, you'll have to trust me."

He sighed.

"I do Edward."

"Then why can't I _see_ you?"

"Because I'm afraid of what you will _see_."

All of a sudden he turned the water off and set me up on the counter.

He looked into my eyes as he took the towel off.

"See, nothing to be afraid of." He said.

All I did was drop my gaze, and nod.

He pulled my chin up and got in between legs.

"I love you." He said and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

He kissed me hard. He licked my lower lip but refused his entry. _Not this time lover-boy. _I thought.

He was anxious like me but I had to remember what Alice was doing, and I shoved him away.

He looked confused, and I winked at him and jumped of the counter to get dressed. He left the room so I could have some privacy and walked back to my room.


End file.
